In the toy field, there exists a need for a ballerina doll which has mechanically driven appendages which enable the doll to move over a floor-like surface when held in an upright position. That is, there exists a need for a ballerina doll which when held in an upright position moves across a surface on its tiptoes in a manner similar to that of a real ballerina. Additionally, there exists a need for a ballerina doll wherein the legs, arms and head thereof are drivingly connected together so as to yield a fluidic motion which simulates that of a dancing ballerina.
Such a ballerina doll is preferably an active doll. That is, the owner or user of the doll would have to grasp a portion (e.g., one of the arms) of the doll and position the doll in an upright position such that when the legs are mechanically driven, the doll will traverse a surface with the aid of the user. There also exists a need for enabling the doll to reverse directions when traversing the surface through a switch which can be simply actuated.
The present invention provides a doll having a pair of mechanically driven legs for enabling the doll to move over a surface when held in an upright position. The legs of the doll include feet which have their toe portions biased toward the surface for enabling the doll to traverse the surface on the toe portions in a manner similar to a ballerina. An arm member and a head member are operatively associated with the driving force of the leg members for corresponding fluidic movement therewith much like the mannerisms of a dancing ballerina.